


перевод генде-бендеров от RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)

by DarkMoska, Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини R to NC-21 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Leonard Snart, Genderbending, M/M, Roleplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: порно-фики с гендер-бендером





	1. гендер-бендер без названия номер три

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gender Bend Tumblr Prompt's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576199) by [EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2), [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лена хочет снять себе парня в клубе

Лена мурлыкала в такт наполнявшим клуб басам. Сзади протянулись чьи-то руки и сжали ее грудь сквозь крошечный, почти прозрачный топ, выбранный под мини юбку специально для сегодняшнего вечера, заставив ее резко выдохнуть.  А потом она почувствовала упершийся ей в задницу член и притерлась бедрами к незнакомцу, ухмыльнувшись, когда его палец начал играть с соском сквозь топ и лифчик.  
  
— Нравлюсь? — промурчала Лена достаточно громко, чтобы стоящий позади парень ее услышал.  
  
— О да. Уж точно давно таких горячих шлюшек не видел, — пророкотал возле уха мужской голос, не особо глубокий, но по телу все равно прошла дрожь.  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе понравится кое-что пониже. — Она качнулась назад и приглашающе потерлась о его член.  
  
— Мне тоже так кажется, — в голосе послышалась ухмылка, и Лена ахнула в такт музыке, когда его рука скользнула под пояс юбки и затеребила голую киску.  
  
— Признайся, ты только этого и ждала. Уже такая мокрая, — парню явно нравилось играть с ее киской, отчего та делалась только влажнее. Он просунул внутрь палец, и надавил большим на клитор, отчего Лена резко вдохнула и потянулась, чтобы схватить его за шею, притворяясь, что танцует.  
  
— Готов поклясться, ты можешь кончить только от моих пальцев, — задумчиво сказал парень, и Лена ухмыльнулась, вытащила руку у себя из-под юбки, и, развернувшись, схватила его за член.  
  
— На танцполе ты даже этим не заставишь меня кончить. А сейчас я пойду поищу себе настоящий член, от которого будет больше толку. Чао. — Похлопав парня по щеке, он напоследок сжала его член и ушла, пробираясь сквозь толпу на танцполе. Она была уже рядом с убогим туалетом, когда чья-то большая рука схватила ее за запястье, и Лена уже обернулась, чтобы послать незнакомца куда подальше, но вид симпатичного лица, накачанного тела и явно стоящего члена заставил ее киску запульсировать от желания.  
  
— Привет, — промурлыкала Лена, разворачивая запястье, чтобы сплести их пальцы вместе, и подтянула мужчину ближе, так что они оказались вжаты друг в друга.  
  
— Я видел тебя на танцполе, все в порядке? — раскатисто проговорил тот, и у Лены ноги стали ватными.  
  
— Думаешь, меня нужно спасать? Может, мне понравилось, может, я хотела еще? — Она изогнула бровь, и он гортанно зарычал. — А ушла я, потому что у него был бесполезный маленький член, но вот твой… — она усмехнулась и потерла его джинсы спереди, вынуждая тихо застонать.  
  
— Я такая, блядь, мокрая. Уверена, тебе не составит труда войти в меня, — игриво сказала Лена и ухмыльнулась, когда он обхватил ее за талию и протащил по туалетной комнате до последней кабинки. Она задрала юбку и оперлась о стену.  
  
— Давай же, здоровяк, нужно сделать все быстро, или мой парень придет смотреть, — она хищно ухмыльнулась из-за плеча, застонав при виде его большого, толстого члена, торчавшего колом из джинсов. Он надрачивал себе, размазывая прозрачную жидкость по члену, и улыбался ее словам и ее мокрой раскрытой киске между разведенными ногами. — Может, если заставишь меня кончить, я разрешу тебе кончить в меня, а потом заставлю своего парня вылизать меня дочиста. — Она подалась к нему и радостно охнула, когда он схватил ее за бедра и заткнул своим членом. Не давая привыкнуть, он взял жесткий ритм, тяжело дыша ей в ухо, а она только выгибалась, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением грубого обхождения.  
  
— А твой парень знает, какая ты шлюха? — спросил он и потянулся под топ и лифчик, чтобы облапить ее грудь.  
  
— Ему пиздец как нравится, когда я прихожу домой переполненная чужой спермой, — ухмыльнулась Лена, раскачиваясь туда-сюда от резких толчков.  
  
— Тогда я залью твою сучью пизденку своей спермой. Хочу, чтобы она из тебя капала, пока ты будешь идти по танцполу, — прорычал он.  
  
— Да, боже, да, трахай меня сильнее! — Лена подалась назад и застонала, когда он прервался, чтобы несколько раз шлепнуть ее по заднице, и снова толкнулся внутрь.  
  
— Получай, шлюха, — застонал он ей в ухо. Она почувствовала, как его член пульсирует в ней, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как сжаться вокруг него, ощущая разливающуюся в животе тяжесть. Она закрыла рот рукой, заглушая крик удовольствия от оргазма, ее собственная смазка стекала по члену, и она захныкала, когда горячая сперма разлилась внутри. Он усмехнулся ей в плечо, прежде чем выйти из нее и спрятать мокрый член в джинсы, и, снова шлепнув ее, глядел, как сперма стекает с красных воспаленных половых губ.  
  
— Охуенное зрелище. Увидимся, шлюшка, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, пока она одергивала юбку, открыл дверь и свалил. Лена не смогла сопротивляться желанию провести пальцами по бедру, собирая сперму и с довольной ухмылкой слизывая ее.  


 

***

  
— Ну, как повеселилась? — спросил Барри, стягивая с себя штаны и глядя на Лену, лежавшую на кровати с широко разведенными ногами и засохшей на бедрах и киске спермой.  
  
— Лучше не бывает, — счастливо произнесла Лена, когда Мик наклонился ее поцеловать.  
  
— Трахать тебя у стенки туалетной кабинки было неплохо, — ухмыльнулся он, и Лена согласно замычала.  
  
— В следующей раз пусть Мика отшивают, — фыркнул Барри. Ему тоже было весело, хоть и не удалось трахнуть собственную девушку пальцами прямо на танцполе, как он изначально планировал.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — пообещала она, подзывая его взмахом руки, и на лице Мика отразилось понимание.  
  
— Знаешь, а ведь ты говорила, что дашь своему парню вылизать из тебя мою сперму, когда вернешься домой, — промурчал он, и Барри застонал, переведя взгляд на любимое место на теле их девушки.  
  
— Обещание есть обещание, иди сюда, Скарлет, — ухмыльнулась Лена, и Барри поторопился занять место между ее ног. Она хрипло застонала, когда умелый рот опустился между ее бедрами, и язык прошелся по киске, прежде чем войти внутрь. Когда Барри начал старательно вылизывать ее, раздались пошлые хлюпающие звуки, и Мик приподнялся на локтях, чтобы внимательно наблюдать за любовниками.  
  
— Да, вот так, Барри, — похвалила Лена, прижимая голову Барри плотнее, запустив пальцы в волосы, постоянно дергая за пряди и от его действий становясь еще влажнее. Барри замычал, заметив на лице жидкость, и решил приложить еще больше усилий, чтобы заставить ее кончить его стараниями хоть раз за вечер.  
  
Лена застонала, закинув ноги ему на плечи, прижалась к его лицу. Мик потянулся, чтобы приласкать ее грудь, зная, как ей это нравится, и Лена лениво усмехнулась, глядя на него, и снова застонала от удовольствия, когда язык Барри нашел особенную точку. Несмотря на все, что они сделали этим вечером, она закричала спустя мгновение и изогнулась под их прикосновениями и кончила Барри на лицо. А затем упала на кровать, опустошенная, и сонно улыбнулась, когда Мик притянул к себе Барри и поцеловал залитый смазкой рот, и притянула их к себе, и они обняли ее с двух сторон.  
  
— Обещай подобное почаще, — пробормотал Барри, а Лена захихикала, головой уткнувшись Мику под подбородок. Тот согласно заворчал, и Лена, вздохнув, провалилась в сон.


	2. гендер-бендер без названия номер шесть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Барри любит играть с Леной

Барри медленно гладил себя, наблюдая с лучшего ракурса за извивающейся Леной, и, когда та приглушённо застонала, сжал руку чуть сильнее.  
  
Её запястья были привязаны к распорке, свисающей с потолочного крюка, фиксируя стоящую на коленях Лену в центре кровати. Её соблазнительные груди покачивались каждый раз, как она вздрагивала от оттопыривающего трусики вжатого в её киску Hitachi, жужжащего на самой высокой скорости. Восхитительно красные от помады губы Лены обнимали красный же шарик-кляп, а её светлые волосы скрывали лицо, когда она, не пряча желания, пыталась сильнее прижаться к вибратору.  
  
Барри обошёл кровать и опустился позади Лены, предупреждающе шлёпнул по заднице.  
  
— Что я говорил о попытках кончить? — спросил он. Ответ Лены заглушил кляп.  
  
— Верно, нельзя, пока я не внутри тебя. Обычно я играю с тобой, выбирая, куда трахну, но сегодня мне будет проще выбрать. Чтобы занять обе твои дырки, я использую ту, что туже, — проговорил Барри, наливая смазку себе на пальцы, и сунул средний ей в задницу.  
  
Лена дёрнулась в путах, но успокоилась через мгновение, ожидая, пока он растянет пальцами вход достаточно, чтобы вошёл член, — Барри не впервые трахал её в зад. Он ухватил её за бёдра, заглянул через плечо, убеждаясь, что вибратор всё ещё на месте и дразнит так, как ей нравится, усмехнулся и медленно погрузил член в её тугой горячий зад.  
  
Лена откинулась на него, когда он начал в медленном и жёстком ритме скользить внутрь и наружу. Его руки прошлись по её животу вверх, мяли и гладили грудь, пока он двигал бёдрами, трахая её и понукая плотнее насаживаться на вибратор, заставляя задыхаться и стонать, когда вибраций и толстого члена Барри в заднице стало для неё слишком много. Лена приглушённо вскрикнула и кончила, дрожа всем телом и беспорядочно дёргая бёдрами, и Барри обнял её крепче, удерживая на месте, толкаясь в сжимающийся от оргазма зад.  
  
Она обессиленно осела на Барри, хныча в кляп от раздражающих ставшее чрезмерно чувствительным влагалище вибраций, заставляющих её ёрзать в попытке отстраниться от переливающих через край ощущений. Заметив это, он вынул вибратор из промокших насквозь трусиков, и Лена тихо вздохнула.  
  
Барри прикусил её в основании шеи, гася собственный стон, кончил, заполняя её тугую дырку своим семенем — одной из причин, из-за которых ему так нравилось бывать в её заднице, было то, что ему не нужно было надевать ради этого презерватив. Всё ещё оставаясь по самые яйца в заднице Лены, Барри потянулся отвязать её запястья от распорки, а затем ослабить затыкающий её рот кляп. И крепко обнял, когда она, полностью освободившись, откинулась на него.  
  
— Я держу тебя, Лена, — убеждённо сказал Барри, осторожно укладывая её набок и ложась вместе с ней так, что член даже не двинулся со своего места внутри неё, и, свернувшись вокруг, поцеловал след от укуса. — Тебе понравилось? — спросил он, и, стоило ей медленно кивнуть, прижался губами к щеке.  
  
— Безумно. Ты же знаешь, я люблю, когда ты так меня трахаешь, — запинаясь, ответила Лена, и Барри ухмыльнулся тому, что вымотал её до такого состояния.  
  
— Завтра игрушка пойдёт в твою задницу вместо киски, детка, — предупредил он.  
  
— Ты всё обещаешь, — хмыкнула Лена перед тем как закрыть глаза, проваливаясь в заслуженный сон.


End file.
